


The Nice and Accurate Things that happens after the Prophecies of Agnes Nutter

by bluehaircosplay



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Good Omens AU, M/M, Mpreg, Nopecalypse, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Pregnant Crowley (Good Omens), Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens), angel daddy, demon daddy - Freeform, good omens - Freeform, good omens nephilim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehaircosplay/pseuds/bluehaircosplay
Summary: A few month after the Nopecalypse... Crowley and Aziraphale expecting their first child... what will it be? Demon? Angel? Both? None? How will it be?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my wonderful nephilim](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+wonderful+nephilim).

The day the baby arrived began peacefully, as every morning since Crowley and Aziraphale stopped the Apocalypse. Aziraphale opened his eyes long before Crowley and sat up without waking him up. He kissed his forehead and got up to prepare the breakfast. For about 2 months Crowley not only ate regularly, but also extensively. Maybe it was a concomitant of the pregnancy. Aziraphale did not mind, he loved to have breakfast and even more he loved to do it with Crowley.  
Aziraphale was throwing in the coffee machine for Crowley when he opened his eyes. The sun was shining in the spacious bedroom and had woken him up. Tucked into two blankets, his hands groped for Aziraphale to hug him, but of course he was not there anymore.  
"Angel ..." he hissed and withdrew his hand.  
"I'll be right there, my dear, breakfast is ready soon." Smiled Aziraphale, who listened to every sound from Crowley, especially as the birth was imminent. Your first child.  
Since Crowley had told him that he was pregnant, Aziraphale was ready to be a father - unlike Crowley.

The first time Crowley woke up panicked at night, he got up and walked into his garden. While Aziraphale was allowed to do everything in the cottage, the garden was his own. He sat down to his plants, they were so much better off here, far from London.  
Crowley thought about the baby in him and stroked his stomach, lost in thought.  
Hours later, Aziraphale found him sitting like this. It was almost morning.  
"Crowley, why are you outside? I woke up and you were not there ... what happened? "  
"What if our child does not love me?" He mumbled. Aziraphale sat down next to him and pulled him into his arms.  
"My Dear, if our child has even a tiny bit of me, it will love you more than anything in the world. Just like I do. "He kissed his cheek.  
"I love you too, Angel. But ... What if I'm not good enough for our child? What if I can not be a good father? ... I am a demon ... I can not love ... "  
"That is not true. You love Me. And you were an angel once, Crowley. And you will be a good father. We'll find our way around. "He smiled hopefully and Crowley sighed.  
"I hope so ... I do not want to disappoint you both ..." he murmurs barely audible ...  
Since that time, Crowley woke up in the middle of the night and panicked. But Aziraphale was always there to dispel this panic.  
As the pregnancy progresses, more and more Aziraphale saw Crowley sitting in the garden stroking his growing belly and talking to the unborn child. He promised that he would be a good father and that he would always love him or her. As he loved Aziraphale. Every time Aziraphale saw this, happy tears ran down his cheeks ...  
And now it was soon time ...


	2. the birth

With a tray Aziraphale went up the stairs to the common bedroom. Smiling he entered the room.  
"Good morning, my dear." He set the tray down on the bed and kissed Crowley as he slid on the bed.  
"Morning ... mmmh coffee." He grinned and took the big cup. Aziraphale grabbed a pastry from one of the plates. They were fresh from the nearest bakery. Every morning he miracled some sweets from there and made sure that during the day the money and a generous tip in the cashier lands.  
"Strawberry ..." he mumbled relish after he had bitten off. Crowley grabbed the rest of the piece and ate it. Aziraphale chuckled:  
"If you are so hungry, there is still a whole plate of pastries." He complained half-heartedly.  
"Mmm but this tastes better," he mumbled. So they enjoyed the breakfast together in bed  
After spending half the day in bed, Aziraphale got up and pulled Crowley with him.  
"Mmmh can´t we stay a little bit more?" He grumbled, but reluctantly let himself be dragged along.  
"Your plants are waiting, Crowley."  
"They grow without me."  
"You can not stay in bed all day." Aziraphale miracled the breakfast away and went to his daily clothes.  
Crowley just miracled himself into clothes, because it's too complicated for him, pregnant as he is, to change.  
Aziraphale smiled lovely.  
"It's about time ... Our little one, he or she will come soon," Crowley said, stroking his stomach. It made him nervous. Very nervous.  
"We need to tell Anathema that she's getting ready." Aziraphale pulled out his smartphone to write to her, while Crowley went to his plants

Crowley felt a sudden tug in his stomach. "Angel ... I think ... it's time," he muttered, supporting his stomach. Aziraphale looked at him in panic and was immediately with him. Together with Newt, he brought the demon into the bedroom that Anathema had already prepared.  
"Put him on the bed," she said nervously. There were no records that there was such a birth before.  
"Aziraphale, please stay with me." Crowley muttered in pain.  
"Always, my dear." He gently pressed his lips to his forehead.  
"Newt, can you please prepare everything as discussed."  
Anathema was not sure if it was good that Aziraphale stayed here because of complications.  
"Um ... I do not know if it's safe for you, Aziraphale ..." Crowley pressed his hand in panic and looked at Anathema.  
"What?!"  
"I dont know. It would be safer if he went out, "she mumbled. Aziraphale looked at him, not wanting to leave him. He had promised.  
"Go outside the door ..." Crowley said softly, squeezing his hand.  
"Really?" And the demon nodded. Aziraphale left the room nervously. He sat down in front of the bedroom on a chair. But for a long time he could not sit still - he heard and felt the energy of the birthing process. Normally he would have made himself a tea, but he just could not. He just wanted to go to Crowley.  
The angel became impatient.  
Suddenly the energy rippled and Aziraphale began to tremble involuntarily. And then he heard a scream. The cry of their child.  
Suddenly he stood in the middle of the room, his eyes on Crowley.  
"Um ... May I go back in?" His voice trembled. Anathema and Crowley both nodded exhausted. He hurried to his partner and saw his child for the first time. It was wrapped in a blue blanket on Crowley and asleep. Red hair. He beamed.  
"Hello darling," he whispered.  
"She has my hair color," Crowley murmured.  
"She? It's a girl? "Tears came into the angel's eyes.  
"Yes, Angel. We have a girl. "For the first time ever, Aziraphale saw that Crowley was crying. He kissed him gently and he gently pressed his lips to his daughter's head. She wrinkled her nose and opened her eyes. Blue eyes beamed at him.  
"Hello baby," he whispered.  
"We have to give her a name ..." Crowley said softly.  
"How about Nephilea? Short Lea? "He looked at his partner. Crowley nodded, only looking at her daughter.  
"Nephilea." Crowley stroked her head.  
Anathema and Newt left the room, giving the couple time with their newborn baby.


	3. Babylessons

The first days with the baby were very strange for both. There was no guide on how to feed a half-demon half-angel or how much sleep she needed. But she was very easy-care and grew much faster than a normal baby. Nephilea ate a lot and she slept a lot. Preferably on the arm of Aziraphale. Crowley was very careful with her. Well he was very shy with her. Lea did not cry often and she smiled a lot. The mood in the little cottage was quite different. Everything seemed to be so much more alive. Although the two fathers have long prepared a room for the child, she has hardly spent any time there. Why, when she has so wonderful daddys...

Crowley completely avoided being alone with her. He was afraid she would cry and not settle down or something could happen to her. Aziraphale was so much more natural with her. But after a week, Crowley was to spend time alone with her. Aziraphale had to go to London for a few appointments and don´t want to stress Nephilea and Crowley, who was still weakened from giving birth.  
When Crowley opened his eyes that morning, his angel was already gone. He paniced at first but then he looked at the bed. Beside him lay the sleeping Lea and involuntarily he smiled. She was his sunshine. He still couldn´t believe that she had his hair color. Her whole nature was very similar to Aziraphale, but her hair came after him. He didn´t need more. It could not be better. She has the best of everyone. He continued to look at the little girl and soon noticed that she was getting more restless. Crowley miracaled a full warm bottle on the bedside table just in case she wakes up hungry. When she opened her eyes, he first saw yellow snake eyes, which quickly became the blue eyes he knows from her father. Crowley shook his head, probably just a hallucination. She reached out with her small thin arms and he picked her up with a smile.  
"Good morning sunshine." He whispered and kissed her on the forehead. Lea looked around the room.  
"Your daddy is not here today, but he'll be back later. You'll have to be content with me first. "She chuckled and smiled at him. Then she made a smacking noise. Hunger. Crowley knew what that meant and began feeding her confidently. After that, he wrapped her and put on one of the little dresses Anathema had brought for Lea. Aziraphale and Crowley had decided that she would be the best godmother for the little one. Only Anathema is trustful enough to care about Nephilea when something bad happens to them, but heaven and hell havn´t contacted them since the incident. Its better this way.

The weather was good, so Crowley took a blanket and went outside to the lawn behind the cottage. There he spread the blanket and sat with her in the meadow. It was warm and Lea watched the bees, butterflies and birds hovering above her, while Crowley took care of the plants nearby. No two steps away from the little ones. Even when she´s not older than a week, she looks like a three-month-old baby and is even more intelligent. Everything went so fast with her.  
At noon, he fed her again and she fell asleep on his arm. He gently stroked her hair out of her face and looked at her. He could spend decades with it and it would not bore him. Crowley leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.  
"I will always love and protect you. You will always be able to rely on me and I will never disappoint you. "He whispered like a mantra, more to himself than to the child.   
He did not realize that Aziraphale was entering the garden. Only when two arms wrap around him from behind and he is kissed on the cheek.  
"Hello Daddy." He smiled and then looked at the sleeping baby.  
"Hey honey," he greeted his child.  
"Hello Angel. Back now? "The demon smiled. Only now he noticed that it was already evening. He had spent the whole afternoon with Lea asleep on his arm in the garden, not even noticing how time passed.  
"It's almost evening," smiled the angel. "How was the day with her?"  
"Very good ... In the beginning I thought ... I ... well .."  
"Say it, darling." Aziraphale knew that Crowley had doubts about himself and his role as father.  
"I did not think I would do it. I thought I was going to screw up and disturb her for her life. But it was all natural. "The angel kissed him gently.  
"I knew you were a good father." In Crowley's arms, Lea moved and blinked at her fathers. As soon as she saw Aziraphale, she reached out for him. Of course he immediately picked her up.  
"Did you have a nice day with Daddy? Yes? "Crowley watches as Aziraphale tells her about his day and Lea plays with her little fingers on his fly.  
"By the way, I brought sushi," smiled the angel. Crowley kissed him gently and Nephilea made happy noises.  
"Then let's go in, before it gets too cold for the kid." They packed the blanket and went back into the house. While Aziraphale wrapped and fed Lea, Crowley prepared everything for dinner.  
Nephilea in the children's highchair, they ate sushi together and Aziraphale excitedly told of the books he could get hold of. Crowley listened attentively and smiled the whole time. In over six thousand years, he could not have imagined he would ever be so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got almost 50 Kudos! What the holy Aziraphale... Its my first fanfiction that i post here and i am impressed!   
Please write me a comment so i can see what you want for the next chapters, EVERYTHING can happen!   
Please let me know what you want!


	4. the bentley

Time passed, everyone became more familiar with each other. It was not long before Nephilea started talking. After a month, she was about on the level of a six-month-old baby. She loved sitting outside with her fathers in the garden and watching the animals. Aziraphale repeatedly managed to attract rabbits, squirrels and even deer and foxes, which Lea could stroke. Generally she was very curious and inquisitive. She even tried to stand up now. She could crawl already. Lea was very quick and kept her parents busy. Crowley was now much more self-confident and was even if Aziraphale was not there,he was the perfect father. Again and again, if only for brief moments, he and also Aziraphale saw yellow snake eyes at her. They had gotten used to it. It was part of her. Like the red curls. She had beautiful red ringlets that fell over her shoulders. Nephilea slept in her room by now. She had a four-poster bed that Crowley had attached with stars. Just as he had hung the stars in the night sky ...

"Daddy ..." Lea demanded, reaching out to Crowley. Crowley took the little girl out of bed and smiled. He kissed her on the forehead.  
"Daddy dear ..." she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He took her back to the bedroom and put her between him and Aziraphale. She immediately crawled to her other father and woke him up.  
"Dada!" She pressed him many kisses on the face. Smiling, the angel opened his eyes.  
"Good morning, Lea." He pulled her close and cuddled her. Crowley lay down and moved close to her, putting his arm around his two darlings. The demon was always soft when it came to both of them, but he also knew that he would voluntarily go to his death just to protect them.  
"What do we want to do today?" Asked Aziraphale after a while.  
"We could take a trip to Anathema and Newt," Crowley said. They havn´t take the car with Lea and it was time to get used to them. He had specially built a child seat in the Bentley for her.  
"That sounds good. I'll call her later. First we eat breakfast. "He smiled and got up. Lea turned around so her head disappeared under the blanket.  
"She does not want to get up either," laughed the demon, tickling her gently. She giggled and it was the most beautiful sound on earth.  
"That reminds me of a demon who is a total morning grump." Crowley threw a pillow at his angel. He just giggled and got dressed. He went downstairs to prepare breakfast and call Anathema. Crowley lingered for a moment, then grabbed the baby and went to her room. There he wrapped her and put her on. Lea chuckled and laughed all the time. She was just a happy kid.

After breakfast, the two grabbed a few things and then put Nephilea in their seat. Disapprovingly she looked at her fathers. She did not like the restriction of the straps.  
"I know sweetheart. But you have to be strapped in, not that I'm going to crash, but it's safer for you. "Crowley murmured sympathetically. He did not feel good about limiting it.  
"I'll sit back with her. Then maybe she feels better. "Aziraphale smiled and kissed his demon gently. He nodded and sat behind the wheel of his car. As soon as he started the engine, she began to cry.  
"Sushhhh Lea. Everything is fine. That's just the car. "Aziraphale tried to calm her, but it did not help.  
"Should not we rather stay here?" Crowley asked tormentedly.  
"No, that's sure to be okay soon." Crowley drove out of the driveway and began to sing quietly. Queen. Bohemian rhapsody.One of his favorite songs. Immediately Nephilea fell silent and Aziraphale listened attentively. Crowley sang on, it did not bother him, and if it calmed Lea it made him happy. When the song was over, Aziraphale sighed.  
"That was wonderful, my dear. I've never heard you sing like that before. "He smiled and dabbed the corners of his eyes with a handkerchief.  
"Gladly." He smiled a little shyly. Lea chuckled in the child seat and clapped her hands.

A little later, the three arrived in the small village and brought the little girl out of her seat. On the arm of Aziraphale they went together to the house of Anathema.  
"Hello my love, you look great. How is Adam? "Anathema picked up her goddaughter and cuddled her as she told the latest gossip about the village. Adam was currently vacationing with his parents in Northern Ireland. Newt had a new job as an exterminator.  
"And when its time for you two to get married?" Smiled Aziraphale. Crowley was a little more reserved in such situations. but as long as they were at home, he was just not a social demon. Aziraphale has always been the social part of this relationship. Anathema handed him a coffee and he smiled gratefully.

They spent a nice afternoon with Anathema and Newt. And towards evening they drove home again. Nephilea was already pretty tired and was reluctantly strapped into her seat. The engine did not scare her either. She quickly fell asleep and Aziraphale smiled.  
"Even if she does not know it yet, she will love this car."  
"Oh yes?" Crowley asked.  
"Yes. It's a great car. Just think about our story. Part of it took place here. You love your car. Just like me. And she will. "Aziraphale leaned back in a relaxed mood. It was also a nice car. Crowley just nodded and drove home relaxed and together they brought their daughter to bed.  
"Would you like some more cocoa?" Crowley asked as he made an earl gray. The angel wrapped his arms around him.  
"Hmm. That sounds great. With marshmallows? "  
"Naturally. I've known you for over six thousand years. I know how to drink your cocoa. "He kissed him gently.  
"I love you, my dear." He smiled and together they enjoyed the lukewarm summer evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW 1000 humans klicked on my story and over 50 kudos. YOU ARE AMAZING! Write me a comment if you want <3

**Author's Note:**

> the first step of my first good omens fanfiction is made. please leave a kudo and it would be fantastic when you´ll write a comment for me <3


End file.
